


My Last Chance

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh needs to talk to Sam.





	My Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: My Last Chance  
Author: Sheri  
Pairing: Josh and Sam  
Rating: PG  
Series/Sequel: None yet.  
Website: None  
Disclaimer: The television show The West Wing and all its characters and events are property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement is intended.   
Summary: Josh needs to talk to Sam.  
  
**My Last Chance by Sheri**  
  
Anesthesia is a wonderful thing. It calms your heart rate so you don’t panic. It dulls your nerves so you can’t feel pain. And, perhaps most importantly, it allows your mind to be a hundred miles away while surgeons and specialists work feverishly to repair the damage done to your body by one angry bigot’s wayward bullet??  
>   
  
The beach along the Connecticut coastline was always at its most beautiful right before daybreak. Josh Lyman stood contentedly on the sand, letting the incoming tide tickle his toes and watching the first rays of sunlight spread themselves across the waves. Gradually, he became aware of another’s presence and turned his head.  
  
“Sam?”   
  
The dark-haired man continued to stare out over the water. “It’s just like a picture,” he said with awe. “I can see why you love it so much.”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“How should I know? It’s your dream.”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“You’re asleep, Josh. This whole scenario is being played out in your head by your own thoughts. I’m here simply because you need me to be.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You tell me.”  
  
“Well, you’re my best friend. Maybe you’re here because I’m afraid that I’m going to die.”  
  
Sam nodded sadly. “That’s a valid reason. Are you doing to die?”  
  
“I don’t know yet. I hope not.”  
  
“Then promise me you’ll keep fighting.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
The two men stood side-by-side for a long while. The sun was now almost fully arisen and the sky was turning a brilliant blue. All at once Josh felt a terrible ache in his heart which had nothing to do with the neurosurgeons’ scalpels slicing through his chest. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I know why you’re here.”  
  
The other immediately noticed his friend’s distress. “Tell me.”  
  
“I brought you here because this might be my last chance to tell you.”  
  
“Tell me what, Buddy?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Sam smiled softly. “I know.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“I’ve always known, Josh. You’ve always known too, but you had absolutely no idea what to do about it.”  
  
“You’ve never said anything.”  
  
It was Sam’s turn to cry. “I couldn’t. As much as I dearly wanted to help, the ball was in your court. I just had to sit back and bide my time until you had a chance to sort through all of those emotions churning around inside you.”  
  
“So what do we do now?”  
  
“Well, that depends.”  
  
“On what?”  
  
“On you. Are you going to pull through this operation and come back to me?”  
  
“I don’t know if I can.”  
  
“You have to, Josh. Or there will never be a chance for us.”  
  
Josh took one more look at his beloved ocean and seemed to draw strength from the waves. “I’ll do it,” he said with conviction. “I’m no longer afraid.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
And halfway down the hall in a crowded hospital waiting area, a dozing Sam raised his head and regarded his friends. “He’s going to make it,” he told them all quietly. “He’s no longer afraid.”  
  
THE END


End file.
